Insane Mammals
by Peppermintswirl4812
Summary: After the case of the Night Howlers, a case with similar effects gets handed to Nick and Judy. Mammals are able to talk but have completely lost all sanity. And one little 9 year old fox may be the only lead Nick and Judy have got.
1. Chapter 1

It had been several months since the case of the Night howlers and Nick and Judy had grown a big successful partner ship since they became friends. They had been put on several assignments since then but none quite like the Night howlers case. They were in ready work one morning when Chief Bogo came in. He gave all the other officers their Cases before getting to Nick and Judy.

"Hopps. Wilde. Prototype one case. Come on. We're going to talk about it in my office,"

The two got up and followed him up to his office.

" What do you think this is about Carrots?," Nick whispered.

" I don't know. But it sounds pretty serious if Bogo wants to talk to us in private about it," Judy replied.

They walked into the office. Chief Bogo sat at his desk and handed them a picture of a male brown red fox with brown eyes and a orange collared shirt.

"This is Logan Tracks. He filed a very… interesting report that was recently brought to my attention," Bogo said.

"What's up with that guy?," Nick asked.

" According to this report, one of his old childhood friends had completely lost his mind a few years ago, half a decade to be exact. He didn't say much but his friend Matthew Prowl was a very hard working scientist. The two had been friends ever since primary school and he was a husband and a father before he lost his mind," Bogo said as he gave them a picture of Matthew. He looked more brown than Nick, and had hazel eyes and the tips of his ears were brown like Nick's.

"Was he another victim of the night howlers sir?," Judy asked.

"No. I already checked the database. There hasn't been any more victims of the Night Howlers. And now that we have brought that flower to our doctor's attention it would be easily identified. You two need to find him and get to the bottom of this," Bogo said as he gave Judy the case file.

"Yes sir," Judy said.

She started to walk out of the office. Nick was following her but at the last minute smirked at Bogo.

"You got it Chief Buffalo," he snarled.

Bogo huffed and glared at him as he left the room with a smirk and Judy playfully elbowed him to his side. He couldn't saw he hadn't gotten used to Nick's humor. The two got in the car and drove to the address the case file said Logan lived at. They got out of the car and walked over to the door and knocked. The door opened a crack.

"Can I help you?," he asked nervously.

"Mr. Tracks. We're from the ZPD. We just want to know what happened to Matthew Prowl," Judy said.

The door opened all the way. Logan was about Nick's height.

"Come in," he said.

The two looked at each other before walking into the house.


	2. Chapter 2

The three of them sat down on chairs inside the house.

"Matthew and I grew up together. He started his own family. He married a girl we became friends with in high school. He had two great kids. A son and a daughter. I would come over and see them all the time…. . One day, about five years ago, when his kids were only 6 and 4 I went over to see them,"

Flashback

Logan had went over to a little cabin near the Rain forest District. He saw the son who was 6 and the daughter who was 4 playing. The son was just like his mother with her father's appearance. And the daughter was just like her father with her mother's appearance. Their mother was a very kind and noble red fox. She had ruby red fluffy fur, blue eyes and the tips of her ears were black. The two kids were playing by the river and Logan decided to play a trick on them. He walked over to them as quiet as possible.

"Boo!," he yelled.

The two kids screamed and climbed up over a large rock over Logan's head before turning around and glaring at him. He chuckled.

"Logan! Not nice!," the daughter said.

"Sorry kids. Do you know where you're father is?," he asked.

"Ya. He's inside jerk," the son playfully snapped.

"Great thanks," he said and started to walk away.

"Hey wait," the son started.

He looked around him.

"Come back here and get us down!,"

Logan smirked and kept walking. He was planning on getting them down on his way out if they didn't find a way themselves. They were smart kids.

"Logan?! Logan!," the son called out.

He went over to the door and rang the doorbell. The mother answered it.

"Logan," he said happily and hugged him smiling. "Did you see the kids?," she asked.

"Ya. Their growing so fast," he said.

He went inside the house. He saw Mathew.

"Hey Matt," he said.

"Hey. You almost ready for our picnic?,"

"Ya just came over to make sure you guys didn't need any help packing,"

"No. We're just about ready to pack the picnic basket. Pick us up in about an hour?,"

"Ya sure. See you then,"

He said goodbye to the two adult foxes and the two kids who had found a way down from the rock. He drove away and came back in an hour. He drove over to the house but what he saw shocked him. The house was trashed. The windows on the level floor were broken, the doors were scratched and the car was gone. He got out of his car and ran into the house using his spare key.

"Guys!?," he called out.

No one answered. The inside of the house was even worse. The lights were out, the wallpaper was scratched, most of the shattered glass littered the floor and all the furniture had been knocked over. He took out his phone and was about to call Matthew but then he heard movement and a growl.

"Hello?," he said as he put his phone in his pocket and approached the sound. Suddenly Mathew came out of the corner, his fur was all matted, he was drooling and his eyes were wide and looked insane.

"You OK Matt?,"

"Oh I'm doing just fine Old Buddy," he said in an insane voice.

"Why don't you come play with me Logan? With this mallet?," he said slowly approaching Logan who slowly backed away, something was wrong, he could sense it.

"OK Matthew just relax-,"

Suddenly Matthew let the most terrifying scream he had ever heard. He got down on all fours and lunged at him. Logan screamed and ran out of the house and closed the door and leaned against it. Matthew popped his head out of the broken window.

"POP GOES THE WEASEL!," he screamed.

Logan screamed and ran away from the door and into his car and locked all the doors. He could hear Matthew's lunatic laughter but he didn't leave the house. He took out his phone and called a number.

"911 what's your emergency?,"

…

Cops ran into the door, restrained Matthew while he just kept laughing and they sedated him and took him away.

End of Flashback

"I tried to get a hold of Mary and the kids for 3 days, but I never got an answer. I thought…. I thought they were dead," he said, obviously shaken from the memory.

"Well with all due respect, why would you just report this now?," Judy asked gently.

"Well as I said, I thought they were dead until recently. I was talking to all the Zootopia schools for work and I went to the Zootopia Boarding School yesterday, and as I looked out to the audience during a speech, I saw a fox that looked exactly like Matthew's daughter. At first I thought I was just seeing things but then I asked the principal and she said it was her. I couldn't believe it, I was so choked up I couldn't even talk to her. I realized that if anyone knew what happened to Matthew she would. I couldn't find anything about her mother or brother," Logan explained.

"Don't worry sir, we'll get to the bottom of this, do you remember where the boarding school is?," Judy asked.

"No. I didn't get a good look at the name, but their mascot was the Rockers, I believe," Logan said.

Judy thought for a minute.

"Nick, would you know where the boarding school he's talking about is?,"

"Uh huh. That boarding school isn't too far from here," he said.

"Great let's go," Judy said.


	3. Chapter 3

They went over to the boarding school and into the office and talked to a female ram at the front desk.

"So you two are from the ZPD, and you willingly came to see Fleece Prowl for a situation involving her family?," the ram said.

"Ya. That's right. So where is the little squirt anyway?," Nick asked.

"The 'squirt' I believe is in the auditorium with her class for their play project. The children should be released into the city and their dorms for the rest of the day. Feel free to talk to her then, and um… just between us, it may be a good idea to keep the two friends she enjoys spending time with close while she's in your custody. She tends to stiffen up when it comes to the police," the ram said nervously.

"OK thank you," Judy said.

They left the office and closed the door

"Well stiffen is one way to put it," the ram said.


	4. Chapter 4

The two walked into the auditorium and sat down in the back. A young lion walked up onto stage.

"Expectations. Distrust. Titles. In these times this is what we see other kinds of animals as," he said.

The curtains opened and a little tan bunny wearing a skin suit and walking like a uncivilized bunny.

"But what most of us forget that thousands of years ago, the world was a difference place. A world where some animals were seen as food by others,"

A young fox came onto the stage on all floors, she had blue eyes and ruby red, fluffy fur and black tips of her ears and tail. She growled greedily at the bunny. The bunny looked up and his ears went down as he saw the fox approaching he backed away until he reached a corner.

"And the others had a biological urge to-,"

The fox lunged and pinned the bunny to the ground. The bunny screamed.

"Savage, blood thirsty, murderous," he said.

"Alright," the fox said and chuckled.

She got up.

"You know you're over exasperating it besides I think they got it. Ya did you guys get it?," she said as she looked at the audience.

The group of children cheered to signify their response.

The fox extended a paw and the bunny took and and the fox pulled him to his feet as he kept narrating.

"Even back then. The world had two different opinions on everyone. You could be an aggressive predator,"

The fox growled.

"Or weak prey. But as we evolved our society became progressive with it's inhabitants' groups. And some of us are a little more progressive than other," the bunny said and the two shook hands.

A zebra off the stage played drums in a steady slow rhythm before 3 went nuts on it. The teacher covered her ears as well as the students. The two on stage stuffed to keep their balance. The fox grabbed onto a fake rock on the stage to steady herself and the bunny grabbed onto her waist. They glared at the zebra as she stopped, but not before she could hit one last drum.

"Thank you and good day," the bunny said as the lion and zebra joined them onstage and they all bowed.

"Thank you kids. Alright let's hear it for Toby Bounce, Fleece Prowl, Jeff Claw, and Maze Zag," the teacher said.

The class cheered.

"Alright class dismissed for today," the auditorium cleared out and the pair saw Fleece run out with the bunny and the zebra. Judy nudged Nick and motioned towards the door. He nodded and they left.


	5. Chapter 5

"Nick. Take the wheel. I'll try talking to her," Judy said.

They drove until they could catch up with Fleece who was walking along with sidewalk. Judy rolled down the window.

"Hi there sweetie," she said with a smile.

Fleece looked at her while she was talking and scowled with her ears back. But then smiled.

"Oh hey another cop. We really needed another one if those," she said and rolled her ears.

Judy was taken back but kept her positive attitude.

"Um ya. Well I wanted to talk to you about something,"

"Aw what happened. Did you see a fox walk into a store and assume they were robbing it. It wasn't me," she said and kept walking.

Nick looked annoyed and drove up blocking the street. Fleece rolled her eyes at the sight of Nick.

"Oh great. Two new cops. Hey word of advice. Pedestrians have the right of way. Now if you'll excuse me," she said and walked in front of the car and kept walking.


	6. Chapter 6

The two kept driving until they saw the familiar fox kit sitting inside a fast food restaurant with the bunny and the zebra from earlier.

They walked into the restaurant and Fleece immediately noticed them and started scowling. The bunny and the zebra noticed this.

"Is … everything OK?," the bunny asked.

"Ya. Just those cops have been following me around since I left school," Fleece replied, starting to drink out of her cup.

The two turned around and looked at the fox and the bunny pair coming in there direction.

"Why don't you just do what they want so they'll stop acting creepy?," the zebra asked.

Fleece stopped drinking and looked at the zebra with a bored expression.

"Well for one thing their much bigger and more intimidating then me. And I get really uneasy around cops, we've been over this," Fleece pointed out.

The two walked over to the table.

"Hi kids!," Judy said.

"Uh, hi," the rabbit said.

"What are your names?," Judy asked politely.

"Uh…. I'm Toby and this is Maze," the bunny introduced himself and the zebra.

"Look. I told you before, I'm not helping you with whatever criminals your trying to catch. I don't even know who they are," Fleece said.

She kept on drinking out of her cup.

"Look kid. We're not after those kind of criminals. We're just trying to figure out what happened to your father," Nick said.

Fleece started choking on her drink and went into a coughing fit.

"W- What?!," Fleece said.

"Ya. We're trying to figure out what happened to him," Judy said.

"Do you know what happened. Anything?," Nick asked.

Fleece sighed, slightly agitated and depressed.

"I don't know what happened to him, or where the mammals who attacked him are right now, I just know their names and where they live," Fleece said, annoyed.

This surprised Nick and Judy, turns out this would be much quicker than they thought.

"Great let's go!," Judy said.

Fleece looked at her blank for a second before coughing.

"It's not in Zootopia. It's a three day trip," she said.

"Do you know how to get there?," Judy asked.

"Mostly,"

"Great then. Come on," Judy said.

The three kids looked at each other, shrugged and followed them.


	7. Chapter 7

Manny saw the group walking with the cub. He raced to catch up with Ellie.

"Ellie! What do you think you're doing?!,"

"Don't take that tone with me Manny! We are going there for Diego whether you like it or not!," Ellie scolded.

They kept walking and Manny reluctantly followed them.


End file.
